memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
The Price (episode)
The Enterprise hosts negotiations for possession of the only known stable wormhole. Summary The is sent to mediate a dispute over control of the Barzan wormhole, believed to be the first stable wormhole discovered. Involved in the dispute representing the Chrysalian delegation was Devinoni Ral who was, unbeknown to all of the involved parties, a part Betazoid using his empathic powers to strengthen his position at the talks. He used rather questionable tactics to effectively buy out the Caldonian vote, and managed to secure a deal with Ferengi, DaiMon Goss. However whilst journeying through the wormhole Lt.Data & Lt.Geordi La Forge discover that whilst the wormhole is stable in the Alpha Quadrant it is unstable at its exit point firstly leading Data & Geordi into the Gamma Quadrant and finally sealing Arridor & Kol in the Delta Quadrant permanently. Log Entries * Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), 2366 Memorable Quotes "You must play poker, Commander." "Poker... Is that a game of some sort?" : - Seth Mendoza and Riker "Idiots!" : - Geordi La Forge, on Arridor and Kol Background Information *Several scenes were cut from this episode, including a short session Troi has with O'Brien that deals with his girlfriend Mitzi, Wesley telling the Counselor about troubles he had with his mother because she wouldn't let him stay overnight at a party on the holodeck and more background about the Chrysalians. *The episode features a scene where Crusher and Troi are seen in leotards and tights practicing aerobics. The exercise room is a redress of a part of main engineering, the "pool table" was removed and mirrors were erected, one to hide the master systems display and the other at the opposite end of this part of the engineering set. *This episode was the first to firmly establish that the galaxy is divided into the current four quadrant system. *The counselor's office is seen for the second time. The room was modified extensively after and looks very close to the final appearance first seen in . *This is also the first time the Ferengi pod is seen and that Counselor Troi's love for chocolate is revealed. *This episode marks one of the few times when the inside of the corridor connecting the main bridge and the Observation lounge is seen. *Because they are represented here by a Human who is one-quarter Betazoid, no one knows what a Chrysalian looks like. *According to the Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion, Goss is referring to the size of his "sex organ" when he is making a revealing gesture to a Starfleet crewwoman in Ten Forward in the middle of the episode. *This episode marks the first appearance of the Barzan Wormhole. subsequently encountered one of its exits in the Delta Quadrant in 2373. Arridor and Kol were found posing as gods on Takar II. ( ) *As of this episode the Ferengi are still under the mistaken impression that gold has a high value in the galaxy at large as they seem to think offering an apparently small amount of it will tip the scales in their favor. * It is established in TNG's "Ménage à Troi" that the Ferengi brain cannot be telepathically read by Betazoids. However, in this episode, Counselor Troi declares that she can "sense Daimon Goss' deception." Video and DVD releases *Original UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 28, . *UK re-release (three-episode tapes, Paramount Home Entertainment): Volume 3.3, . *As part of the TNG Season 3 DVD collection. Links and References Guest Stars *Matt McCoy as Devinoni Ral *Elizabeth Hoffman as Bhavani *Castulo Guerra as Seth Mendoza *Scott Thomson as Goss *Dan Shor as Arridor *Kevin Peter Hall as Leyor *Colm Meaney as Miles O'Brien (voice only) Uncredited Co-Stars *Michael Braveheart as Martinez *Lorine Mendell as Diana Giddings *J.R. Quinonez as Kol *Unknown actress as Rojay References 2166; 2325; 2344; accretion disk; allergy; Barzan; Barzan II; Barzan probe; Barzan wormhole; Barzanian Planetary Republic; Betazoid; blood; Brussels; Caldonia; Caldonian; carbon; champagne; chocolate; chocolate sundae; Chrysalian; contract; Counselor; Counselor's office; Crusher, Jack; Delta Quadrant; Denkiri Arm; ; empathic; ethics; European Alliance; event horizon; exercise room; Federation; Federation credit; fee; Ferengi; Ferengi pod; Gamma Quadrant; gold; Goss's Marauder; histamine; Hurkos III; ice cream; lemon; lepton; Ley; main shuttlebay; Manitoba Journal of Interplanetary Psychology; marathon; meson; mile; missile; missile launcher; negotiator; poker; Premier; pyrocyte; radiation; Romulan; Sector 3556; syringe; three-dimensional chess; thruster; trillium 323; type 15 shuttlepod; Troi, Lwaxana; VISOR; whipped cream; wormhole; Yuri vector field control |next= }} Price, The de:Der Barzanhandel es:The Price nl:The Price